


Never Stop Fighting

by CaptainSwanLuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLuver/pseuds/CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Missing scene from 6x22.  After finally consummating their marriage, Emma and Killian share a few quiet moments in their bed, as they discuss everything that has happened.





	Never Stop Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the responses to 'The Journey is Half the Fun'. So, it goes without saying that there was a severe lack of Captain Swan scenes in the finale. This is especially difficult to accept knowing that we may never get anymore. But that’s what fanfics are for. So much happened and they never got a chance to react to it. This little scene is something I would have loved to see on the show. Thank you to daniellm for the suggestion! Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

…Never Stop Fighting: Part 1/1...

Killian stared at his wife, who was lying beside him in their bed. They had finally consummated their marriage and it was even more incredible than they imagined. The fact that they had been torn apart again, mere moments after exchanging vows, made their first union as husband and wife that much more special. And the fact that only two hours earlier, Emma was lying on the ground and Killian thought he had lost her for good, made this moment between them more emotional than they could have ever expected. They had never felt more deeply connected as they made love. 

Killian lifted his hand and caressed Emma’s cheek, his eyes focused intently on hers. 

“I thought I’d lost you,” he whispered, blinking back tears.

Emma lifted her hand and covered his with it. “I know. I was afraid our happy beginning was going to end before it even began.”

Killian swallowed roughly. “I couldn’t breathe when I saw you lying on the ground, Emma. It felt like my whole world was crumbling.” 

Emma brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles. She pressed a lingering kiss to his wedding ring and then placed his hand over her heart. 

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

He bit at his lower lip. “I’m glad Henry got to you first and brought you back with true love’s kiss. If he hadn’t, then I would have done the same. We’ve never let death stop us before. I wasn’t about to give up without a fight.”

Emma smiled sweetly. “I knew that when I made the decision to sacrifice myself. Saviors sacrifice. It’s in the job description. But I had faith that one of my true loves would bring me back.”

Killian sucked in a deep breath. “I fought so hard to get back to you, Emma. I knew you were frightened and alone. I knew you didn’t remember who I was. It was killing me to know that you had lost faith and that I couldn’t do anything to help you.”

Emma nodded. “It was terrible. But even through the fog, I felt you, Killian. I felt our connection. You were the only one who broke through.”

Killian lips slipped into a smile, as he cocked a brow. “Really?”

Emma bobbed her head. “Henry brought me up to the roof where we were married. And he told me that I had married my true love, Captain Hook, right there.” She paused, chuckling. “Of course, I thought he was crazy.”

Killian laughed. “Naturally.”

Emma’s expression softened. “But then these images flashed in my mind. I saw you as I walked down the aisle and then saying our vows and exchanging our wedding rings. I saw us kissing for the first time as husband and wife. And I knew deep down that you were my husband, my true love. I couldn’t deal with it then, couldn’t fully accept it. But in my heart, I knew.”

Killian leaned forward and pressed a kissed to her lips. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers. 

“I suppose I am rather unforgettable, love.”

Emma laughed softly. “That’s for sure.” 

She lifted her hand and caressed her husband’s cheek. 

“You are forever in my heart, Killian. No matter what, I will always know you. When the Black Fairy convinced me to burn the storybook, I watched as the flames consumed the pages. The pages flipped as they burned and then I saw you. And I knew that you weren’t just some character in a storybook. I knew you were my husband. There was a part of me that still couldn’t admit it fully, that still couldn’t accept this world as reality, that was afraid to. The Black Fairy had done a real number on me. But it was all starting to come to the surface. And it was because of you, because of our love and our unbreakable connection. I wanted to reach into the flames and pull the book out, but I froze.”

Killian swallowed roughly. “I wish I could have gotten back to you sooner. Your father and I procured the magic bean to open a portal home, but it withered after the storybook was destroyed.”

“Where did you get the bean?” she asked.

Killian smiled slightly. “Up on the beanstalk.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “You climbed the beanstalk again? With my father?”

“Aye. He was predictably wary of my being able to climb it, but I informed him that I had already climbed it with you on our first adventure together.”

Emma smiled wistfully at the memory. “I’ll never forget it.”

“Nor will I. We’ve come so far since then, Swan. We’ve changed so much. We’ve grown together, made each other better. But our connection was there right from the start. I told him that we fought for our love and we won. But after I almost lost you today, I realized something. The fight will never be over. We will have to keep fighting for our love, for our future. There will always be something or someone trying to take it away.”

Emma bobbed her head, as she brushed the back of her fingers across his cheek. 

“But we won’t let them. We will always win, Killian. We will always find our way back to each other and we will prevail.”

Killian smiled and nodded. “Of that I am sure, love.”

Emma pressed a kiss to his lips and then cuddled up close to him, her bare body pressing against his. She wrapped her leg around his and settled her head on his shoulder, as her hand entwined their fingers.

“Things will never be dull in our marriage. We can count on that,” she said.

He smiled and dropped a kiss onto her hair. “I haven’t experienced a dull moment since I laid eyes on you, Emma.”

Emma laughed softly. “Right and I’m sure your centuries as a swashbuckling, revenge-seeking pirate were filled with one boring moment after another.”

He shrugged. “You’d be surprised. It can be rather monotonous being focused on one goal, especially such a bleak one. There was no joy in my life. No pleasure. I had resigned myself to that fate. And then I met this plucky blonde woman who wasn’t easily charmed by me. And she changed my world.”

Emma smiled. “She sounds amazing.”

“Aye, that she is,” he replied softly. “And now everyday is new and exciting and filled with possibilities. Yes, that can also be frightening because the future is uncertain. We know not what to expect from life. But I know one thing for sure. There isn’t anyone else in this realm or any other that I would rather go on this journey with, no matter what happens or where it may take us.”

Emma lifted her head and met her husband’s eyes. “Me neither.”

“I love you, Emma,” he whispered, as he lowered his lips to his wife’s.

“I love you,” she replied softly.

Emma settled her head on Killian’s chest, smiling at the sound of his heart beating in her ears. The heart that belonged to her and had long before he ever placed that ring on her finger. The heart that would forever be hers, just as hers would always belong to him. Nothing could ever change that.

...THE END…  
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please consider taking a moment to let me know what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
